


College Life: Part 3 - Apocalypse

by FlameWolf



Series: Purgatory [6]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Apocalypse, Biting, Bloodshed, F/M, Graphic Fight Scene, Light Necrophilia, Tearing, non-human pregnancy, non-human sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameWolf/pseuds/FlameWolf
Summary: The Eldritch is tired of waiting.  They are hungry.  They must feed.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Originial Female Character(s)
Series: Purgatory [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/981465
Kudos: 2





	College Life: Part 3 - Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anyone or anything from the Beetlejuice franchise. This is just for fun and no profit will be made.
> 
> Author’s Note: Things are about to hit the fan as it were.

There was a gentle rocking sensation. Almost soothing in a way. Yawning and stretching, Eleanor let out a surprised sound when she almost fell off her... bed? No, something wasn’t right here. Opening her eyes, she was more than a little shocked to see she was on the back of the Eldritch wolf.  _ ‘My mistress, you are awake,’ _ hummed inside her head and around her, making her wince slightly.

“Wh-where are you taking me? Where’s Betel...,” she began.

_ ‘Do not say his name even once. He is so deeply tied to you, he will appear without need of the spell,’ _ the creature below her hissed, almost sounding nervous.

Opening her mouth to retort, she stopped when she got a good look around her. The landscape was horrifyingly familiar and twisted. “Why are you taking me into this place?” she whispered, hunching closer to her companion instinctually.

_ ‘Something is happening. We may have to make plans sooner than we thought,’ _ came a response that chilled her blood. Yet one question remained unanswered.

“Why didn’t you tell Betel...,” she began to ask.

_ ‘Please. Not his true name or even his false name. He is too easily sensed by the Old Ones. He is something neither side really wanted to exist. He is far too wild for either to control,’ _ it interjected, stopping to briefly sniff the air.

Wanting to ask more but knowing how dangerous their surroundings were, Ellie huddled down; feeling a bit safer when the creature’s tentacles wrapped around her.  _ ‘As much as I hate it, I will keep you safe,’ _ it assured while it weaved between misshapen trees. Smiling, she watched the path ahead. It appeared they were heading in a different direction than the city. Yet the landscape here was just as insane.

As if to prove a point, the forest suddenly ended; melding seamlessly into a desert. Instead of being stiflingly hot, it almost felt like ise on her exposed skin. Thankfully, the odd companion wrapped more tentacles around her to protect her. Then he was running, as if wanting to spend as little time in this barren place as possible. All that was here was sand and the howling wind that sounded like the voices of the mad.  _ ‘Do not pay heed. Cover your ears and only listen to me,’ _ the thing advised as it ran.

Already, her head was going fuzzy and she had to shake herself. Bringin her hands up under the tentacles, she covered her ears and tried to focus on the strange purring emitting from her mount. It almost sounded like a motorcycle only rougher and a bit more guttural. Still, something about it was soothing. It helped her relax, almost lulling her back to sleep. It was only when they reached a massive cave that the sound stopped.

As it entered the cavern, the horror below her unwrapped its tentacles. Ever so slowly, it crept forward; the sound of chanting became clear. It was something straight out of a horror movie. Deep, gruff and in a language that made her soul feel sick. In fact, all she wanted to do was run right back out the door. Laying flat on the creature’s back, she nearly held her breath as they entered a large chamber.

There was a massive pit, hooded figures surrounding it and chanting. In the massive hole, something stirred. Suddenly, a scream was crowding up her throat like vomit and it was all she could do to hold it back. As if sensing this, the beast turned and left as fast as was safe. As soon as they were far enough away from the cave, she finally let it out; her cry eaten by the howling, bitter wind. Even as they got further away, she could swear she felt its mind searching for hers. It had sensed her and it wanted her.

Thankfully, her familiar was fast, easily taking her back to the Neitherworld before it could find her. “Th-that thing... Its so hungry. So very hungry,” she stammered, sliding off the horror and onto the ground. Then she was vomiting, every muscle in her body twitching uncontrollably.

_ ‘Yes, that thing is one of the Elder Gods. Those things surrounding it... They’re trying to wake it up,’ _ hissed a response that made her feel more sick.

She had known they were horribly powerful. She had known they could easily drive people mad but it was another thing entirely to actually experience it. It had almost been suffocating. If she had stayed any longer, she would have joined the cloaked beings. The worst part was, there were several more like it. All likely starving. Did they even stand a chance against it? “I... I have to warn Juno,” she managed, wiping her mouth as she got to shaky feet. The thing moved to help support her, taking her weight on its back. Then it was helping her make her way back to the Roadhouse.

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

A lone figure paced the living room, the others having left long ago. A decision that had likely been for the best, given the current atmosphere. “If I ever see that ichor coated abomination again, I’ll rip him apart,” Betelgeuse spat, fists clenched while his powers swirled around him like a tornado. The worst part was that he could tell she had started saying his name twice. It was lingering in the back of his mind like a building sneeze.

As much as he wanted to go to her, he had no clue where she could be. Therefore it was better to stay here, as much as it infuriated him. It was only when he could finally sense her faint life force that he stopped in his tracks. Then he was sprinting out the door, meeting with the odd pair before they had even made it close. Sweeping Ellie into his arms, he glowered down at the unruffled abomination. “B... B, there’s trouble,” whispered a weak voice in his ear, only further igniting his ire.

“I’ll fuckin’ say there is. I’m going to skin this thing and hang his pelt on the wall!” the poltergeist spat, raising a hand in preparation to rid them of the thing. That was when he was stopped by a hand on his wrist.

“No, please wait. He wasn’t trying to harm me. He was trying to help. There’s something out in the desert. Something old and powerful. Something that’s being awoken,” she managed, her face deathly pale as their eyes locked.

For several seconds, they considered one another. Then the ghoul was slumping with a sigh, turning to carry her back to the Roadhouse. “If they are attempting to rouse the Goat with a Thousand Young, we are more fucked than I thought. How long were you around it?” he asked while she laid her head on his chest.

“No longer than a handful of seconds but that was more than enough for a lifetime,” she whispered, shuddering at the memory. If she lived her life without feeling that thing in her brain again, she would die a happy girl.

Betelgeuse merely nodded, teleporting them to the living room and setting her on the couch. Then he was walking to a nearby wall, drawing on it with a grubby piece of chalk from his pocket. Knocking on it three times, he stepped back while it swung open. “Juno, we gotta big problem,” he called into the smoky, glowing, green portal. Within seconds, a familiar silhouette appeared. Stepping forward with an annoyed expression, the elderly case worker took a drag off her ever present cigarette.

“It had better be good,” she gritted out in her smoke ravaged voice, thick clouds billowing out of the slit in her neck.

“The Black Goat is stirring,” he stated simply, the pair watching as the ghost before them went white.

“The Dark Mother... Jesus wept,” she whispered, puffing more rapidly on her ‘death stick’.

_ ‘Now, the question is what do you intend to do about it,’ _ interjected another voice that had everyone turning to the source. There sat the facsimile of a wolf, its many limbs writhing.

Immediately, Juno was looking from Ellie to the creature, her faded eyes like saucers. Then she was moving, fairly running back through the door; shutting it behind her. Pursing his lips, the bio exorcist grabbed hold of his lover and fairly ran to the passageway behind the closet. “Gotta get the fuck outta here for now. When she tells those shitheads in charge, they’ll want you for ‘questioning,’” he murmured as he moved to his family house, the entry closing securely and leaving behind only the sky.

“But, that’ll just waste time! They need to try to figure out a way to stop all of this. A way to appease the Elders,” the stunned female whispered, frowning slightly when her lover laughed in response.

“Its easier for them to ignore it until its too late. That means getting rid of anything they consider a ‘threat’,” he retorted as he entered the building and headed upstairs. Once there he set her on the bed before taking a seat beside her.

“At least you will be safe here until you want to return to the living realm,” he assured, placing an arm around her as the familiar horror entered the room. 

Glowering at the intruder, Betelgeuse was on his feet and ushering it back out. “You can stay in the house but I would like some time alone with my girl!” snarled the irate wraith as he slammed the door. When he turned to face Ellie, he was annoyed to see her laughing.

“I’m sorry B but with the way you act its almost as if you’re jealous,” she pointed out, making him bristle slightly.

“Jealous? Of an Eldritch Low Beast? Not fucking likely,” he hissed out as he strode toward her.

Then he was pushing her back onto the bed, effectively pinning her hands with his as he glowered down at her. Lowering himself, he kissed her almost viciously, his teeth clicking against hers. Snarling slightly, he used his knee to spread her legs, resting it against her junction. “Such a creature couldn’t begin to compare to me,” rumbled his gruff mid-tone when he broke the kiss. Moving to nip her neck, he drew a breathy moan from the woman beneath him.

Its just a pet, a toy for the Old Ones. Lower on the totem pole than even I am,” continued his tirade, one of his hands leaving her wrists to fondle a clothed breast.

Making a frustrated noise, he made their clothing disappear; leaving them naked against eachother. Then his cold mouth was closing over a nipple, sucking while Eleanor let out musical moans. A soft sigh of his name whispered out of her lips as he grazed his teeth over sensitive flesh, the hand that had been on her breast tangling in her hair. Lifting his eyes to meet hers, he bit down gently while pulling her hair. This caused a whole medley of new and interesting vocalizations. Letting out a sigh of his name, Ellie’s own hands found his hair and also pulled. Letting out a low growl, he released her small bud to nip his way down her torso.

With a feral sound, he ran his tongue along her right inner thigh; shuddering slightly as Ellie whispered his moniker in a pleading manner. Sighing her own name in return, he allowed his powers to surge; changing his teeth to fangs and his fingernails into claws. With a soft hiss, he bit down on the milky flesh before him, earning a cry between pleasure and pain. Pulling back to lap at her blood, he shuddered slightly while his eyes almost seemed to glow. Lolling out his now long tongue, he moved to her slit and lapped at the outer lips.

Arching upward, Eleanor let out a cry while her hips shifted restlessly. “B... B please,” she gasped out as he teased her entry. He only chuckled against her, only inserting the tip of his tongue for a few seconds. Groaning, she began to beg breathlessly; her entire body feeling like it was on fire. All she could think about was cumming, how much it felt like she needed it. How much he was slowly driving her insane. Yet he just kept licking around the rim of where she needed it most.

After what seemed like an eternity, he relented and inserted his long tongue into her womanhood. Slithering it upward, he brushed the tip along something buried deep inside her. Crying out, Ellie felt as if something explosive was building up within her. Before she could hit the critical point, he was pulling away from her. “Next time that mutt takes ya somewhere, you call for me,” he bit out, coming up to cover her while positioning himself at her weeping entrance. Then he was thrusting, hilting her in one motion as the pair groaned in unison.

“I wanted to but...,” she began, cutting herself off with a gasp when he began to move.

Snarling in response, he captured her lips; hips crashing against hers. Soon the pair had descended far past conversation, their forms moving in sync as their voices melded. Then Ellie was cumming, calling out his name while her nails clawed his back. Betelgeuse followed suit, hissing as he poured himself inside her. Collapsing soon after, he rolled to one side to hold her close. “You really scared me by disappearing like that babes... If something had happened, I wouldn’t have been able to help you,” he murmured, one of his hands moving through her hair as if to reassure himself she was really there.

“I’m sorry B. If it happens again, I’ll call for you right away,” she responded quietly, nestling into him while their after sex euphoria wore off.

A few moments later they were getting up and getting dressed. “What are we going to do about the thing in the desert? If the guys in charge are too busy hunting me to take care of it, what’s going to happen?” she asked, anxiety welling within her as they descended the stairs to join the Low Beast.

_ ‘The end of the world. Of all realities. The Old Ones are hungry. The Old Ones are angry. They aim to make all remember them before all is swallowed and remade,’ _ the abomination responded, tongues lolling out of its many mouths.

“Wh-what can we do to stop it?” she whispered, shaking slightly as her lover stood beside her.

“ _ We _ will do nothing.  _ I _ will enter the Eldritch and communicate in the only way they understand. I will tear out their throats until they listen,” hissed in her ear, the words setting her blood on fire with fury.

Turning, she met his gaze steadily mhile pursing her lips. “I will not be forced to stay here like some wilting lily. I want to be involved,” she demanded, placing her hands on her hips. Betelgeuse simply shook his head.

“Babes, you have no way to defend yourself. You would be a burden,” he pointed out, getting right to the point.

As much as she wanted to argue, she knew he was right. She had no real way to help. She would only really be able to observe.  _ ‘I will protect the Mistress. She must be there,’ _ the horror in front of the announced, filling her with a rush of gratitude.

“I see no reason for her to be there at all. Her presence will likely distract me,” came a fairly reasonable protest. Still, she felt a need to stand up for herself.

“How about I’m included in this conversation?” she interjected, feeling a bit gratified when they both became sheepish.

“Now, why do I have to be there?” she asked as she turned to face her familiar.

_ ‘You are of the author’s bloodline. Your very presence may help settle things enough to strengthen the seal,’ _ it replied, its many eyes focusing on her.

Betelgeuse could only growl as he shook his head. “Babes, we’re talkin’ ‘bout the Eldritch here. Creatures well beyond any human imagination. I doubt they will listen to a mere human. No matter what your bloodline is,” he reasoned, a frown on his moldy features.

_ ‘You are wrong. While they used the author as a tool, they also respected him in their way. They could have devoured his soul when he died yet they placed some of it into another person. They wanted him to continue, even in a small way,’ _ the Low Beast pointed out.

Having both sides of the argument along with her own, Ellie found she had a few things to consider and no time to do so. She would have to make a decision quickly. After a few moments, she nodded to herself with newfound determination. “Alright, Fluffy and I will accompany you,” she announced, amused by the stunned expressions her companions wore.

_ ‘Fluffy? Is that to be my name? Couldn’t you choose something more dignified?’ _ the Low Beast complained as it lowered itself so she could get on its back.

“Look, it was either Fluffy or Tentacles. Would you rather I chose the second one?” she quipped as she clambered onto his back. Immediately, his tentacle covered her; as if eager to protect her.

_ ‘Neither is also an option,’ _ it grumbled while the bio-exorcist glowered at them both.

As much as he wanted to protest or even force her to stay here, he knew when to admit defeat. If he used his powers to keep her here against her will, she would never forgive him. Pinching the bridge of his nose, the ghost simply shook his head before transporting the three of them to the edge of the other side. “Once we enter, there will be no turning back until we’re finished,” he informed, seeming almost reluctant.

“I know and I’m ready,” Ellie responded firmly. Then her mount was entering the twisted realm, the atmosphere changing instantly.

Betelgeuse followed behind, allowing the energy to transform him into his true form. He would need it to fight, as much as he dreaded his breather seeing him like this. All he could hope was that she didn’t look behind her.  _ ‘You cannot hide your true self forever, mistake,’ _ ‘Fluffy’ pointed out, shocking both its companions. Though, it didn’t take long for Eleanor to catch on.

“Stop calling him that shit for one. For another, he can show himself to me when he is ready. No matter what he looks like, I will love him,” she retorted, giving the creature below her a light smack.

Behind them, the Eldritch horror merely smiled. While he was still worried how she would react, her words had helped him feel a bit better.  _ *Thanks sweets, that means a lot to a monster like me,* _ he purred, wishing more than anything that he could nuzzle her without worry. At least it would not be long until they reached their destination. The sooner he could get Eleanor out of here the better.

“Compared to the things I’ve seen out here, you’re no monster. You still have a sliver of a heart in you,” the college student countered, hunkering closer to her familiar as they broke free of the treeline.

Betelgeuse couldn’t help but laugh, unable to argue her point. He was ruthless and did anything to get results but when it came to her, he was a big softie. Even now, if she asked for something he would do his best to acquiesce. He had a capability to love, which is more than he could say for the creatures that dwelled here. Though, the Low Beast might become an exception. While it had no love for humans, it showed a fair amount of loyalty to the woman on its back.

Shaking himself of his thoughts, the wraith stood on his hind legs as they got closer to the cave. The smell in the air was of sickening rot and madness, a normal tell for one of the Old Ones. Yet there was another scent that identified which this one was. A scent of molded wood and goat. A strong scent that came close to making him retch. A scent he knew well. Up until he had smelled it, he was still hoping the pair in front of them had been mistaken.  _ *Close your eyes babes. She’s coming,* _ he hissed, the warped ground below them beginning to quake.

Whimpering, Ellie did as she was told, grateful for the tentacles protecting her. The moment her eyes closed, the earth shifted below them; almost sending them flying. At the same town, a roar out of her nightmares rang through the air. It sounded like a demon gargling something and sent chills throughout her body. Unbidden, images of the thing filled her mind. “Th-the Black Goat. The Mother with a Thousand Young. Shub-Niggurath,” whispered out of her almost verently, terror wrapping around her soul.

_ ~Our child... This One had not expected to see her~ _ boomed in her head around her, drawing a pained vocalization.

It felt like her head was being clawed open and acid was poured in.  _ ~This One must touch her. Must hold her~  _ came a demand before the ground heaved and sent her mount sprawling. It was only the limbs wound around her that kept her in place.

_ *Stay away from her!* _ bellowed from behind her before there was a horrible roar from far too close for comfort.

_ ‘We must get back. The Black Watcher is getting far too close,’ _ the abomination below her before they were moving.

Gripping onto her familiar, Ellie grit her teeth as she tried to ignore the pounding in her brain. An oppressive pressure that made her want to claw at her own skin. Holding her head, she let out a cry of agony just as two explosive roars came from behind her. Unknown to her, Betelgeuse had launched himself at the Old One, his man teeth burrowed into its writhing mass. Ichor and blood flew as the creature attempted to bat him away with a massive tentacle.  _ ~You abomination. You have the smell of our daughter~ _ screamed into the very atmosphere, its fang and eye coated body undulating over the snarling bio-exorcist.

_ *Daughter nothing! Just because you and the others fucked with her soul before she was born does not make you her parents!* _ the striped horror quipped before leaping at the creature yet again.

His teeth sunk into the thick, gooey flesh; filling his mouth with the taste of rot and death. Yet he hung on like his life depended on it. Meanwhile, ‘Fluffy’ could only watch with a fair amount of confusion.  _ ‘Mistress... try speaking to the Black Goat,’ _ it suggested quietly. Nodding and keeping her eyes shut, she took a breath before words poured out of her.

_ /Oh mother of filth, hear this pitiful speck. This child of the soil/ _ boomed out of her mind and mouth, halting both combatants in their tracks.

_ ~Not a child of soil but the making of the Ancients. This one has wish to converse. To make you one of the loyal~ _ moaned a response as its massive slit of a maw yawned open to reveal a singular, red eye.

_ /This, I must refuse. I must also ask you go back to sleep. You and all the others. The time is not yet night for humanity’s destruction/ _ came a demand as Betelgeuse dropped to stand between the Eldritch monster and Eleanor.

_ ~We are so hungry. So hungry. We cannot wait any longer~ _ the floating mass hissed, seeming irritated at her refusal and demands.

_ ~We must have more souls. We must have them now!~ _ it bellowed, its voices making the entire realm quake.

Lifting her hands to cover her ears, the young woman let out a silent scream. Her entire head felt like it was going to explode. Yet, something within her drove her to speak. Drove her to defy this cosmic horror.  _ /You need nothing. You only desire what you think is rightfully yours. Neither of us is about to sit by and let any of you go into the Neitherworld/ _ came a declaration that had her lover smirking.

_ *Seems your creation still has a will to defy you. I, for one, am willing to help put you in your place* _ he growled before leaping for the thing once more.

Ichor and black blood sprayed into the air as fangs and claws tore flash. With a sweep of a tooth coated tentacle, the Old One knocked the creature away, eliciting a howl of pain. Opening her eyes instinctually at the sound, Ellie found her gaze immediately fixated on the Outer God. The eye in the middle of its mouth locked onto hers, almost feeling like it was drawing her forward.  _ ‘Don’t look at it!’ _ shouted the creatures beneath her before it was bucking like a bronco in an effort to break the line of sight. Thankfully, it worked and she was able to close her eyes once more.

Struggling to his feet, Betelgeuse shook himself while coughing up black blood. Something inside of him had broken but he wasn’t about to stop. Not when the woman he loved was depending on him. Lips stretching into a grin, he ran behind the writhing horror before lunging and latching on once more. Raptor-like claws tore into thick flesh, releasing a torrent of the rotting blood. Hissing, ‘Fluffy’ hopped further away; nose raising to the air to scent the wind.

_ They _ were coming. The loyal. The children of the Black Mother.  _ ‘We have to move toward them. They will listen to you. They will help us get attention’ _ the Low Beast announced, wincing at the immediate roar of protest from Betelgeuse.

_ *Don’t you...* _ he began.

“Take me quickly. We need to wake the bureaucrats in Neitherworld up. We need them to get off their fat asses and do something,” she demanded, hunkering down and finally opening her eyes as they moved away from the battle.

_ *Babes, stop! You have no clue what you’re about to do! If they set the reapers on us...* _ the transformed ghoul protested before he was thrown off with enough force to leave a long furrow in the dirt.

Ignoring him, Ellie kept focused on the many figures that were rapidly growing clower. All she could do was hope her companion had been right. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she allowed the strange voice to echo through her.  _ /O’ slaves. O’ wretches. Hear my voice and know me. Hear my voice and at last throw off the chains imposed upon you/ _ boomed over the landscape, also ringing in the skulls of the massive crowd heading toward them. A mob that had suddenly stopped, seeming almost to come out of a daze.

Soon, confused voices were filling the air. Many wondering how they had gotten here or how they had gotten mutilated. All in all, it would be hard to ignore for anyone in charge of souls in the afterlife. This many being unaccounted for was likely already causing a stir in the higher ups.  _ ‘We must move’ _ suggested her familiar before he was sprinting back to where Betelgeuse was still struggling against Shub-Niggurath.

Having long ago gotten up, the injured bio-exorcist tore off a thick tentacle; yowling when it wrapped around him to dig its many fangs into his striped hide. Ripping at the appendage, he hissed when he saw the Low Beast and his lover coming back to the battlefield. That could only mean one thing, they had succeeded in stirring the pot of shit. This meant he might have to prepare for more trouble. Something he wasn’t sure he could do in his current condition.

He was sure he at least had several broken ribs as well as internal bleeding. One of his lungs had collapsed and blood was running freely from his mouth. Indicating massive internal damage. On top of all of that, he was coated in bleeding slashes; several of them bone deep. It already would be a miracle if he came out of this without ‘dying’ and winding up in the waiting room for decades. Managing to tear the tentacle off him, the poltergeist grimace when he saw a faint tear in reality forming.

It looked like the mirage effect one often saw on the road while driving. A shimmery, almost watery appearance. Over the seconds, it bulged and rippled; a small slit of absolute darkness appearing in the middle. Moving to stand between Ellie and danger, Betelgeuse watched as dark, shadowy claws gripped the edges on the opening. Almost deftly, they opened it wide enough for a person. Slowly, a tall, spindly thing came out, its mere presence drawing a whimper from the now cowering breather.

Whatever they were, they were almost made out of the void itself. Just looking at them was enough to make your eyes hurt. Dragging a scythe along with them as a shadowy mist shrouded them, the things began to move toward the Goat with a Thousand Young.  _ *Th’fuckin’ Reapers* _ hissed the bio-exorcist, relief mixing with apprehension. This could go one of two ways, the shades could join their fight or they could consider the lot of them enemies. If it was the second one... No, he would protect Ellie with everything he had.

Moving over to his lover, he stood over her with his head lower to block her. A clear message that anything would have to get through him first. When a few split off and began to head toward them, he felt his blood freeze for several seconds. As they got closer, however, they showed no signs of hostility. Instead, they raised their scythes in the air, a faint green glow surrounding them. A glow that coated the injured ghost. Soon, all his wounds were healing; even the internal one.

Closing wild, green eyes, he couldn’t help but chuckle. After all these years of avoiding these things, they were actually asking for his help. If he wasn’t thoroughly outmatched, he would have simply refused. At this moment though, it would behoove hilton have the Reapers in his debt. Smirking, he nodded before leaping back into the fray. Shub-Niggurath was now surrounded by the shadowy beings, red lines coming from their readied weapons. Hissing and writhing, the All Mother was trapped in the spot. Perfect for someone to land the killing blow.

Snarling, the monstrous male circled the Outer God; well aware of the fact the thing was watching him. Baring his fangs, he leapt for the eye in the center of the thing. Any attempts to protect itself were stopped by the Reapers. With a triumphant roar, he sunk his fangs and claws into the massive eye. A shrill, reality bending scream filled the air before the thing simply disappeared, leaving Betelgeuse to drop to the ground. Retching thickly, he spat out the hunk of ocular tissue in his mouth while shuddering.

Glancing up, he saw a group of Reapers shepherding ‘Fluffy’ and Ellie toward him; seeming to be trying to herd all of them through the rip in reality. Sighing, the bio-exorcist slumped before simply heading in the direction they wanted. After centuries, he had learned to just do what they wanted. It avoided a lot of headache later. “Can I open my eyes now B?” came a meek question behind him, making him wince slightly.

“Not just yet babes. I’ll tell you when,” he assured, feeling guilty for leaving her in the dark. None of this was helped when the Low Beast carrying his lover made a disapproving noise.

Gritting his fangs against his annoyance, he only relaxed when he changed back. An occurrence that only happened as they got closer to the rip in reality. “Alright Fido, its safe to release her now. As for you, sweets, you can open your eyes,” he commanded, earning a sigh of relief from both his companions. Finally opening her eyes after what felt like forever, Eleanor had to take a moment to allow things around her to sink in. Instinctually huddling closer to Betelgeuse as the Reapers got closer, she bit back her flurry of questions for later. After all, it seemed like these things weren’t willing to wait around.

Regarding the dark hole in front of her, the living woman clung to her beloved as they stepped through. On the other side, instead of an empty abyss, there was a crowded, smoke filled lobby full of the dead. Disoriented, she simply clung to the shade while they were herded past the reception desk and into the back. “What the fuck were you two thinking? Going into that... What the Hell is following you?” hiss a rasp of a voice, drawing their attention to Juno. The matronly ghost was now walking beside them, glaring down at the Eldritch horror clinging to Ellie like a shadow.

_ ‘As much as I loathe it, my mistress has dubbed me Fluffy,’ _ came a disgruntled response that had the caseworker blinking.

“Of course it can talk. With everything I deal with on a daily basis, I shouldn’t be surprised,” she grumbled before shooing away the Reapers

“Oh, go away. I have it from here,” she spat, the shades disappearing at the wave of her hand.

“Only you could act so nonchalant around those fucking creatures,” Betelgeuse gurmbled while the elderly woman led them down several, winding halls.

“What do I have to be afraid of? I’m happy with my place and won’t ever be their problem,” she retorted, a faint frown firmly on her face as they continued down the corridors at a fast clip. It was at that moment that the poltergeist stopped in his tracks, crossing his arms over his chest as he gave the dead woman a raised brow.

“Alright, what’s got your panties in a wad? You act like those stuffed shirts ignorin’ ya wasn’t entirely expected,” he pointed out while Ellie glanced from one to the other.

“Them refusing to act on such a thing is exactly what has me annoyed. I would have thought they would have more sense,” the irate octogenarian spat, her clouded eyes filled with a mixture of fury and sadness.

“Instead, they did what they always did. Found ways to avoid it until it became their issue,” she continued, smoothing a hand through her white hair before moving forward.

Instead of taunting her, the bio-exorcist simply placed a hand on her shoulder in an effort to comfort. “Their entire hierarchy has needed clearing out for a long time. If they had fresh blood every now and again, something like me would have never happened,” he murmured as they got closer to a pair of intimidating double doors. Huddling closer to the spirit beside her, Elle twined her fingers in his as the door swung open.

“Beetlejuice, you and your breather will come inside,” commanded a voice that sounded like it was coming from between folds of fat. Just slobbery and disgusting.

Pulling his lover close, the troublemaker made his way inside; ‘Fluffy’ close on their heels. The moment the door closed behind them, Eleanor was greeted with a sight almos on par with the Eldritch abominations. Perched on a floating platform appeared to be a mountain of blubber stuffed in a blue suit. What could have passed for a face at one time was now stretched beyond recognition, a horrible toupe placed on its head like a mop. “As much as we appreciate your contributions to this matter, we have questions for your breather,” burbled the thick voice again, several others just like the one in front of them forming a circle around the pair.

“The breather has a name and its Eleanor,” hissed the indignant woman, earning murmurs from the creatures and a proud smirk from her lover.

“Er... right... Step forward then,” it commanded, unused to being defied so openly.

Glancing over at Betelgeuse, she only stepped forward when he gave a nod. “You are of the author’s bloodline, are you not?” boomed a question she had expected.

“Indirectly, yes. That is likely why I have a resistance of sorts to that realm,” she responded, earning a smattering of whispers from the fat sacks around them.

“Would you help us again if we call upon you?” the pile burbled, eliciting a low snarl from her partner.

“Like Hell yer gonna..,” he began to protest.   
“If it is within my power and only if you offer a few concessions,” she countered, crossing her arms as she met the slits where she thought its eyes were.

“Within limits. If your wish is to release that creature beside you, our answer is no,” hissed a response that had her nodding.

“I never expected that to be on the table. I do ask to allow him free passage between the realms. Especially since he did most of the fighting and has proven he has no more ill will,” Ellie countered, the whispers turning into mutters of outrage. Yet, the fat thing in front of them seemed to consider it.

“As you wish but he will be monitored. Any sign of his old antics and he will be placed back under lock and key,” came an agreement before it was simply sending them away with a wave of its pudgy hand.

In a blink, the trio found themselves back in the Deetz house. For just a moment, the ghoul allowed what had happened to sink in. He was essentially on probation but he was still much freer than he had been before. Scooping Ellie into his arms, he spun her several times while peals of laughter left him. Then he was bending to capture her lips in a rough kiss. “I never thought they’d go for it but ya actually did it babes!” hummed soft praise while his lips moved over hers.

Next thing she knew, they were upstairs; the stripe clad male hovering over her. Just as he leaned down to kiss her, however, she was reaching up to stop him. “Babes?” husked out a question while he gave her an adorably confused look.

“I... I want this but...,” stammered out of her, a flush coloring her white cheeks.

“What is it? You can tell me. I promise I don’t bite very hard,” he purred teasingly, smiling to show off now sharp teeth.

“But... what if I  _ want _ you to bite me?” she whispered, the blush deepening as his grind turned to a predatory expression for a split second.

Then he was leaning down, only to be stopped yet again. Sitting up, he met her gaze with a patient confusion. “What I mean is... Fuck, I don’t want you to take this the wrong way,” struggled the flustered femme.

“Whatever it is, just ask. I won’t be mad. At worst I’ll say no,” he assured, reaching down to cup her cheek with a filthy, callused palm.

Nodding and taking a breath, Ellie closed her eyes before trying again. “I... I want you to make love to me as your true self,” came a hushed admission that still felt like it echoed through the room. Stunned by the request, the poltergeist could only stare down at her before swallowing thickly; his pupils turning briefly to slits.

“Are you sure?” husked out of him, his eyes nearly feral as he seemed to gulp down air. Every muscle in his body was tense and shuddering. As if he was waiting on a knife’s edge for her response. Licking her now dry lips, Eleanor nodded.

Breathing out slowly, he smiled tenderly as he bent to rub his nose against hers. “You know the drill by now,” husked out of him before he got off her entirely. Smiling sadly, the young woman simply closed her eyes. The moment he was shielded from her sight, power immediately began to whip around the room. “Gotta make a few adjustments,” rumbled a much deeper version of his midtone, the sound of stretching wood filling her ears. She was only distracted from that by the sensation of the bed getting bigger below her.

Soon, a low rumbling permeated the air along with the sound of bones and muscle cracking and morphing. Then it was all over, only a dragging noise signaling his approach. A massive weight on the bed pressed downward as he positioned himself over her. Then he was lowering himself, his triangular head nuzzling against hers.  _ *I love you Eleanor. Maybe soon, I'll let you see like this* _ husked his ambient and internal voice while his forked tongue laved up her neck.

“When you do, I’m sure I will love you just the same,” she assured, wrapping her arms around his thick neck.

Fingers entwining with the greasy, blonde mane that was his hair, she let out a sigh as he moved down her now naked body. Closing his mouth gently around a breast, he allowed his tongue to flick her sensitive nipple while his claws moved to her junction. With extreme gentleness, he began to play with her folds as he switched to her other breast. A soft sigh of his name left her lips before she bent forward to place kisses on his scaly forehead. Rumbling in response, he released her flesh long enough to kiss her; his normally deadly claws hitting the sweet spot burrowed deep inside her. This, of course, elicited more of her sweet music.  _ *Mmm, such sweet little sounds you make* _ growled the massive creature before he was slowly pulling free of her slick passage.

“B, please don’t tease. I need you,” begged the panting femme, leaning up with her eyes still shut to nibble under his chin.

Shuddering violently, he briefly took her neck in his jaws while his lower half positioned itself to enter her. Letting out a low, feral sound he drove into her with one thrust. A small whimper left her at the almost painful stretch but she didn’t want him to stop. So, when he began to move almost immediately, she let out a throaty moan. “Oh fuck. S-so good,” gasped out of her, punctuated by monstrous snarls and growls. Fangs easily punctured flesh, the taste of her blood only seeming to drive him further.

Using his claws to steady her, he rutted her like a wild animal; her cries mixing with his almost scary noises. Then he was hilting deep inside her, releasing her neck to let out a triumphant roar; mixing with her own cries of gratification. Huffing softly as he poured into her, Betelgeuse shook himself while his mind cleared. “Damn Ellie,” rumbled out of him, pulling out of her as he began to change back to himself; rolling to one side so he could snuggle her as they slept.

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

Staring down at the object in her hands, all she could think was ‘fuck.’ While it explained a few things it didn’t make her life any easier. In fact, she honestly wondered if what was happening was really possible. At least it made one decision easier. Sighing, she tossed the stick in the bathroom trash and decided to deal with it later. At this moment, she could only withstand dealing with one crisis at a time.

Heading down the stairs, she picked up the phone and dialed a number. “I’m guessing this is Eleanor,” came a voice on the other end, making her smile slightly.

“Hey Lydia. We have a few things to talk about,” she began before launching into a very long explanation.

A few hours and a couple glasses of water later, she was exhausted and yet felt better. It was as if talking about all of this to someone had taken a weight off her shoulders. It certainly helped the dead woman seemed to understand. “With what you’ve told me, it sounds like continuing at the college would be meaningless. Especially since what’s happening goes beyond any book,” the dean responded.

“Though, I feel bad about you going through all of this and getting nothing for it. I will offer you an honorary diploma. With what you’ve gone through, you certainly deserve it,” she continued, taking Ellie off guard.

“Lydia, you don’t have to do anything like that. I mean, it wouldn’t be fair to your other students,” she protested, guilt filling her at the suggestion.

“None of them are fighting Outer Gods. Besides, this isn’t purely altruistic. Having someone like you in our alumni could boost attendance,” came a half joking response that had her laughing.

“Fair enough, I suppose. Though I have a suspicion all of my activities will be covered up,” she sighed before the pair began to idly chit-chat.

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

After hanging up, Ellie felt her thoughts go back to the stick in the trash. The small device that had single handedly changed the course of her life. How was she going to tell him? Matter of fact, what was she going to tell her mother? This wasn’t something she could just hide. Beyond that, she wasn’t even sure she wanted to keep it. With everything happening, was it really wise to add a child into the mix? Not to mention it likely wasn’t even human given the night it was conceived.

Flopping onto the couch, she placed her hand on her stomach and already found she was getting attached. Just the thought she was carrying a piece of her and someone she loved dearly made her heart soar. In all honesty, the fact it was likely some horror didn’t matter to her. “Fuck... None of this is a good idea but... Is it selfish to want to keep you?” she whispered, happy for once that Betelgeuse was gone on a job. Deciding to shove the whole matter onto the back burner for now, she got to her feet and made her way up to the attic.

Walking up to the chalk door in the wall, she knocked three times and took a step back as it swung open. Through the green light and swirling smoke stepped Juno, a cigarette between her ruby lips. “Come on. We gotta do this quick. Coulda done this sooner but they had to putz around and ignore it,” the case worker spat, seeming a little more harried than usual as she motioned the other female forward. Nodding, Ellie followed her through; ‘Fluffy’ close on their heels.

At a quick clip, they passed several doors and went through many winding halls. After what seemed like hours they finally reached what appeared to be an abandoned wing. The walls were coated with cobweb and the door was heavy and imposing. WIthout asking, she knew exactly where it went.  _ ‘We must hurry. Mistress cannot remain in purgatory for long,’ _ the Low Beast urged before moving to the door and opening it himself. Before either could say anything, he was ushering them through and to the other side.

Any questions from Juno faded as the landscape of the Eldritch. The atmosphere was more oppressive than normal, fairly weighing them both down. Gasping through the thick air, Ellie lifted her head and winced. The sky was a dark, bleeding red, a slit forming in the middle, almost like a vertical, closed eye. “Oh, oh shit,” hissed the case worker as the ground below them gave a sudden and hard heave. Rock formations shot up out of the ground while a loud, screeing noise filled the air. Barely able to dodge around the outcroppings the trio leapt to one side as the eye in the sky shot open.

It was red with a slit pupil, its stare fixing on them while pieces of the sky began to rain down. Through the black openings came thick, writhing tentacles covered in eyes and snapping, fang filled mouths. “Its begun. The Old Ones are coming,” whispered out of Ellie’s mouth, not even sounding like her own voice.

“No, not yet! We’re not ready,” Juno protested, getting to her feet with terror clear on her elderly face.

_ ‘You think such things matter to those that have been long hungry?’ _ the familiar scoffed, moving to stand next to its master. With an odd casualness, it wound one of its tentacles around her left arm; its eyes glowing briefly.

Shuddering, Eleanor closed her eyes as she felt a connection to this plane well within her. A connection the thing beside her was fostering. Pushing through the well of madness and unending hunger, she could sense the walls between realties thinning and getting weaker. “We have to act now or it will all be lost,” she hissed out as she pulled away from the creature beside her. Gathering herself, she glared up at the eye in the sky as she prepared to call in the cavalry.

“Betelgeuse,” she whispered, a phantom wind whipping past her as the air fairly crackled with electricity.

“No! Not his true name! Not here!” came a protest she ignored.

In fact, ‘Fluffy’ prevented the other woman from getting closer. Allowing her the time to finish what she was doing. “Betelgeuse,” she uttered a second time, a faint sound of demonic gibbering filling the air. Goosebumps now stood on her skin and her blood thrummed in anticipation.

“Please! Don’t do this,” came an ignored plea from behind her. A ditch effort to appeal to her logic. Logic she had ditched the moment she had entered into her current relationship.

“Betelguese,” she sighed out for the final time, all the hairs on her body standing on end as a malevolent energy swirled around them.

“Seems I’m just in time for the party,” rumbled in her ear, a cold kiss landing on her cheek as she looked up at her undead lover.

His acid green eyes fairly glowed with his inner power as he smiled at her with his yellowed, crooked teeth. Juno could only stare, her deathly pallor even more pale due to fear. As if sensing this, the bio-exorcist turned to face her with a particularly cruel expression. “Alright, now that you’ve seen it. Go back and tell those in charge what’s happening. We’ll do what we can to stall it,” he demanded, smirking when she turned and did as ordered. The moment she was gone, a deadly look came over his features.

“You bonded with the Low Beast. What did you see? How long do we have? What can we do to stop it?” he hissed, fear showing in his wild gaze.

“Not long. As for how to stop it, we need to reinstate the seal. Something easier said than done with how weak it is,” she responded, dreading telling him what would have to happen next.

She would have to perform the ritual while he ran distraction and protected her. Lips forming into a grim line, Betelgeuse frowned while giving a curt nod. “Alright babes. I get ya. Just don’t go gettin’ yerself killed,” he ordered before he was transforming into some Neitherworld beast and leaping up at one of the descending tentacles. Kneeling onto the dirt below, she held out her arm to her familiar. With an apology he nicked her with his sharp teeth, opening a wound just large enough for blood to flow.

Closing her eyes, she allowed her body to relax while something buried deep within her took over. A low, guttural language began to pour from hers as she used her own blood to make the symbols in the dirt. Ancient symbols she had no way of knowing but came to her as easily as cursive. As she worked, the odd runes began to glow; responding to her words as well as eachother. With a final utterance of the strange language, the and around them began to shake violently.

A faint roar seemed to come from the dimension itself, the eye in the sky rolling wildly. For several seconds, it almost felt like she had failed. Then the sky popped back into place and it was as if nothing had ever happened. Still, she knew what she had done had only been a temporary bandaid on the issue. That if it wasn’t reinforced, it would crumble apart far too easily. Thankfully, that was when the cavalry arrived in the form of the Reapers. Tearing a hole in the dimensions, the shadowy beings raised their scythes skyward. In unison, golden beams poured out of the blades; shooting into the sky and seeming to almost form a dome.

Getting to shaky legs, Ellie wiped her sweaty brow while her eyes worriedly flicked upwards. She had a feeling this was far from over. That the Eldritch would not be willing to give up so easily. Yet, there was no more she could do. After all, she didn’t have powers like Betelgeuse or the Eldritch. She was just a human. Not to mention she had a bit more to worry about for the next few months. Nibbling her lower lip in worry, she leaned into her lover as he wrapped an arm around her and teleported them back home.


End file.
